


The Date with Juan

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Javi and the reader have a fight over something but it turns ugly and then after a bit, they have great makeup sex.





	The Date with Juan

“Look at this, it’s my fuck buddy!” You stated sardonically as you opened the front door to Javier wearing only a towel around your body. You were in a hurry to get ready so you paced instantly back to your bedroom missing the puzzled expression on his face.

“Is that true, what Connie said? You wanna go out with her colleague?” He asked following you through the living room.

“Yep. But I think it’s ok with you because you know… no strings attached.” Not bothering to even look at him you continued dressing up. 

“Is that because what I’ve said to the guys in the bar?” He asked and you answered with nothing but a dirty look before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

“You can’t be upset about that! Do you have any idea how dangerous to be with a DEA agent in these times?!” He raised his voice and you couldn’t help but let out a stressed growl and a curse before walking back to him dressed only in lingerie, waving a hairbrush in front of his face. The narcos wouldn’t dare to hurt anybody relating to the DEA after he’d revenged that cat, so it hardly was the reason. You both knew it.

“You know what, Javier?! You don’t have to worry about that after my date with Juan.” You yelled at him angrily and turned on your heel to go back to the bathroom when Javier seized the chair next to him and, with a single lunge, threw it over. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, his face was distorted with rage. 

You felt your muscles clench in wrath and in the heat of the emotion you threw the brush at him with all your strength. Your heart pounded violently and you wanted to cry. You’ve never seen him like this before but you hated how much he had hurt you. You’ve never admitted it, not even to yourself, but you loved him. But now you wanted to hurt him, you wanted him to suffer, to feel as miserable as you felt yourself when he acted in front of those guys like you were nothing to each other but fun.

“You’re really gonna go out with him?” He thundered but you were too busy to hold back the unshed tears from your eyes.

“Fine! But if you do, you can’t come back to me. I don’t share.” He sounded serious but you couldn’t help but burst out in a sarcastic laugh.

“Can you hear yourself?!” You cried picking up a shoe and throwing at him as well.

“Do you have any idea how many people did you share those hookers before me?!” You spat between throwing anything at him you could get your hands on, feeding the desperate anger in his heart until he burst out.

“It was different, I didn’t love them…” He raged but swallowed down the last syllables as he realized the weight of his words. 

Your movements suddenly halted and you could feel your heart skip a beat.

“What did you say?” You panted carefully like you could scare away the moment that seemed to expand, moving beyond thoughts and words.

His gaze stuck to the floor and flickered up occasionally to yours. His tensed figure fidgeted and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, hands on hips, heart in throat. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, babe. I know I’m an idiot. Please don’t go out with that guy.”

The aching pain rolled down from your chest, allowing you to breathe out the fury and flung yourself around Javier’s neck, kissing him with raw passion and pure love.

“Does it mean you’ll stay with me?” He rustled sweetly when you let him catch his breath. 

You’ve been longing for him so much you couldn’t restrain yourself. The terrible anger you felt a few moments earlier seemed to turn into a lascivious desire for him. He curled his arms around your back, grasping and squeezing the flesh, then roamed your body eagerly, searing the nerves beneath your bare skin with his touch. 

“Say it out.” You murmured against his lips, peeling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Y/N.” He whined and cut himself off with pressing his mouth onto yours, coercing you to the bed and tugging your protesting body under his own. His skin was hot against yours and smelled intoxicating. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” You nagged and against your own will you tried to push him away, albeit every inch of your body wanted him closer to you. 

He stopped nuzzling your neck and knelt up on the bed with his hands cupping your face, causing you to sit up with him. Dizzily you watched the tongue tracing the slightly parted lips and then the eyes looking deep into you, burning up your soul with its healing fire.

“I love you, Y/N.” He cooed and you were grateful he closed his eyes when he kissed you again and couldn’t see the tears rolling down on your cheeks. The heavy burden of uncertainty dissolved into the past giving place to the pure bliss to wash you over.

He mumbled some apologetic words into your neck between kisses and bites and before you could notice, he unzipped his jeans and tossed it to the floor with his boxer. He usually liked to undress you slowly, taking his time to savor the view your body provided to his hungry eyes but now he just grabbed your panties and yanked it, making you gasp in astonishment at the coarseness of his hands.

You were lying on your back, fingers fisting in his hair, while he sucked a mouthful of skin into his mouth leaving behind a dark bruise on the lower part of your belly. Nibbling a path down to your aching core he spread your legs wider and clawed into the cheeks of your butt, holding you steady and still under his mouth.

“I can’t lose you.” He breathed and you could feel the warm air from his lungs on your aching core sending waves of magical vibrations through your nerves. You whined and stirred your hips at the feeling but before you could beg for more he slowly flicked his tongue over your throbbing clit. Fuck, it was delicious! You pressed your head to the matrasses and your mouth fell wide open allowing a deep groan to escape from your throat.

You were arching your back, pushing yourself onto his tongue when he dripped two fingers into your sloppy heat. Curling them inside you he did his best to push you over the edge and with his hot mouth covering your clit, sucking and licking it in a punishing rhythm he quickly made you cum around his fingers. You felt your entire body fell apart in the breathtaking sensation and your muscles convulsed into spasms as the waves of your orgasm swept through you.

He placed gentle kisses all over your trembling belly as he crawled on top of you. His hands moved to push up the cups of your bra so that he could expose your heaving breasts. You rose yourself up to remove the bra completely and smiled when he paused there for a moment.

“I’ve missed it so much.” He said with a fetching half smile on his lips. 

“My titties?” You chuckled but you froze for a split second as his piercing eyes met yours.

“Your smile.” He praised softly and you melted instantly under his gaze.

You tried to mutter something in response to his compliment but he shushed you with smashing his lips against yours. His hardness lightly brushed your skin, smearing pre-cum across your stomach. He still needed a release.

Wrapping your fingers around his member you earned a surprised groan from him. He didn’t waste any time and took a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucked on it while his hand gave attention to your other breast. You tried to focus on the pulsing member in your hand and rubbed it more and more slowly until he was gasping for breath. He made a clutch at your wrist hoisting your hand above your head only to turn you over.

He knew about your contraception so he didn’t have to bother with the condom. Both his hands seized your hips as he lined his tip up with your leaking entrance and started to push himself into you. You closed your eyes and breathed out slowly at the mindblowing sensation of taking him in, inch by inch. The feeling of the intense thrill, skin to skin, had you shivering delightfully. Once he was all the way in, he stopped for a second. You squirmed yourself against him to adjust the size and then he moved. 

As he slowly thrust in and out, you moved your hands to the sheets gripping tightly and muffled your moans into it. The sharp difference between fullness and emptiness pushed you closer to your second orgasm and the tension that coiled tight in your belly released you with marvelous bliss. He shuddered and groaned and you felt his fluids fill you up then flowed out of you dripping onto your thighs. 

After you both caught your breath, he kissed you on your shoulder and rolled off of you. While cleaning, you both were silent and as he finished cleaning you up he laid back, pulling you into him and holding you firmly into his chest. His hand slid up to your hip leaving a trail of goosebumps along its way and you shuddered lightly at the feeling of warmth cascading in your stomach.

“Javi?” You murmured, closing your eyes, nuzzling more into his chest and he hummed.

“I love you too.” You purred fondly and felt his arms tightening around you instantly, squeezing you into a tight hug. You could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest but you couldn’t see the mild blush on his cheeks and the big, broad, goofy smile under his mustache.


End file.
